


Eternity

by seoseouls (kihoseok)



Series: One shots bc im a lazy pos [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Gay, Leo is the moon, M/M, Magic Realism, hakyeon is the sun, its, leo likes to watch humans, sun and moon au, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoseok/pseuds/seoseouls
Summary: Jung Taekwoon, moon spirit, loner, and hopeless romantic extraordinaire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways this is just a little thing I wrote because Hyuk's new song for the lunar new year gave me a kick of inspiration. Forgive me if this is bad, I tried my best.

Taekwoon was a spirit, a lonely one. He didn't mind this, and actually rather liked it. Every night, he brought the moon around the Earth and performed his duties. He moved the waves and brought the winds across the green planet, opening the moon flowers for their nightly blooming. He graced humans with dreams, watching them from his position in the sky. He watched how they laughed and loved, how they cried and fought. Relationships, new and old were forged. Families were ripped apart and reunited, couples made love and made secrets, men made money and debt.  
He had watched for years, watching as their castles and kingdoms rose and fell, as they slaughtered each other and made patchwork amends barely held together. He watched as they invented technologies, marveling at electricity in the early years and as they managed to harness it further. He watched as romances began and ended, as couples fought and loved. He watched as people tore themselves apart to be stitched back together again, he watched as people rose from the dregs of society to the ranks of the rich.  
He watched, but he never joined. Some days he felt as if all of the humans were like strings in a tapestry, each seemingly insignificant string interweaving with so many others to create a beautiful portrait of life. Some days, when it was at the dawn, he felt if he looked hard enough, he could almost see the strings glistening in the early bright rays of the sun.  
In all his millennia of existence, the only other thing he could call his friend was the other moon spirit, Sanghyuk. When Taekwoon had completed his cycle around the Earth, he handed it off to Sanghyuk to run it around as he recuperated.  
He tried not to think of Sanghyuk's predecessor, Hongbin. 

Hongbin had been foolish, he had fallen in love with one of the sun spirits. Like the moon spirits, the sun spirits had two rulers that helped the Earth. The Sun spirits each had the same duties as the moon spirits, guarding Earth and keeping it in balance. The other planet's patron spirits could dictate them on their own, but Earth's brilliant life required special attention. At one small lacking, everything could fall apart. The sun spirit Hongbin had fallen in love with was famous, his human form said to be beautiful and his voice like that of a harp, and more often than not when Taekwoon had fallen asleep among the stars, he could hear them gossiping about the spirit. Jaehwan was his name, Taekwoon recalled.  
Hongbin had fallen in love with the Sun and its spirit, fascinated by the warmth of its rays and the brilliance of its light. When Taekwoon came to take the moon from Hongbin for the cycle, he often would see his human form, his skin tinged with red from the Sun and carrying the overpowering scent of humans. He often told Taekwoon about his experience on Earth in the dawn when they could both linger. He told him of the sun, of its brilliant rays and how it brought life to the humans. How when the rose from their slumber there was a whole new world of color and life among them they would never see.  
Eventually, Hongbin had fallen in love. Foolishly, irrevocably, insensibly in love. He had planned to run away with Jaehwan, and they had been banished from the kingdom of the sky to live as mortals on Earth.  
Taekwoon had vowed to not make the same mistake, vowed to not fall in love and continue his path of solitude. He succeeded for the most part, Sanghyuk being his only company in his lonely course. At first, Sanghyuk had been afraid of Taekwoon. He had looked at the other moon spirit with fear and reverence as he taught him how to tend to the Earth. Eventually, over the years, Sanghyuk had warmed up to Taekwoon and vice versa. Sanghyuk would drape his light over Taekwoon, or when they were in human form, his limbs. Taekwoon had never really grown used to touch and was normally uncomfortable, but Sanghyuk never pushed him, so he never fought it.  
Though sometimes, when he fell asleep to the lull of the star spirits' chatter and felt the gentle rays of the sun on his back, he supposed he could get used to it

///////// 

It was an eclipse, the first in a while Taekwoon had the pleasure of conducting, and he was filled with dread and excitement. On one hand, it meant breaking his solitude and meeting another spirit, possibly a friend.  
On the other hand, it made his susceptible to the same mistake as Hongbin.  
He decided on nervous excitement, it was better than fear. So when Sanghyuk handed him the moon to perform the eclipse, he almost forgot where he was. He was excited to meet the sun, whoever it was. He never liked eclipses, and the other sun spirit who had performed the other ones was too talkative for Taekwoon's taste, so he had always made Hongbin and Sanghyuk do them. He had heard of the new sun spirit from the stars, they said he was kind, a bright soul with an understanding beyond his years. They said he was the patron spirit of another planet before the sun, and that he was older (by a minuscule amount) than Taekwoon.  
When Taekwoon saw the Sun in the sky, his breath escaped him. The spirit tending to it was in its human form, a stunning man that was all honey skin and sharp edges. His brown hair swept across his angular face and deep chocolate eyes. He wore spirit garb, a loose gold robe shimmering around his body and exposing more of his perfect skin. For a moment, Taekwoon thought he knew why humans fell in love, but he quickly banished the thought.  
He changed into his own human form, feeling himself mold into the foreign form. He wasn't odd looking per se, he just looked odd to himself. His limbs felt long and clumsy at first before he grew used to them, his black locks never feeling quite right on his head. His need for a voice always bothered him, as he never liked his. It was too soft in his opinion, like a gentle mist floating over empty space. He felt the familiar brush of the silver silk of his own robe against his skin, shifting as he approached the sun spirit. Aforementioned spirit turned towards him offering him a dazzling smile when his eyes made contact with Taekwoon's.  
"Hello," The man said, his voice cutting through the silence. Taekwoon was taken aback, just staring before finding his own meek voice.  
"Hello," he replied, fiddling with the sleeves of his robe as he placed the moon in front of the sun, watching as the shadow cast across the Earth grew and the humans over under it, looking up at the halo of light, taking pictures of the phenomenon and marveling at the occurrence. He watched as couples kissed and wished on the eclipse, as children shouted for their mothers to look, as witches performed rituals under the light.  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" The other spirit asked from behind Taekwoon, causing him to start and flush with embarrassment.  
"Yes, they are," Taekwoon replied, keeping his voice low, barely more than a whisper.  
"Living among them is wonderful, they have so many customs and languages, so many different stories, so much to know," The man said, a smile dancing on his lips as he stared down at the Earth, meeting Taekwoon's eyes.  
"You've lived among them?" Taekwoon asked, averting his eyes back to the Earth, pink sprinkling his cheeks.  
"Yes, they're beautiful. Living among them is rejuvenating, amazing even. They're amazing beings."  
'I-I've never thought to go down there, to visit them I mean," Taekwoon responded truthfully, his gaze lingering on a couple holding hands in a town square somewhere in Spain.  
"You should, I'll show you one day, when we're not limited to just this time," The man responded, smiling gently.  
"I'd like that," Taekwoon muttered, smiling softly.  
"Let's do it then."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taekwoon found that The other spirit's name was Hakyeon and that humans were even more beautiful up close. Hakyeon had shown him everything from singers in small musty French cafes to dynamic dance performances in huge arenas in Seoul. He had learned to laugh and cry, to feel and hurt. Every day, when they returned to their posts, Taekwoon felt himself yearning for his friend. Their relationship was comfortable and quiet, something beautiful and understanding.  
But alas, all good things must come to an end.  
The first time Taekwoon had noticed he was falling in love, they were in a cat cafe in Tokyo, and he couldn't erase the smile from his face when Hakyeon bought them a matching pair of cat ears and promptly lay down on the floor to play with a particularly quiet black cat. He marveled at the caring and warmth of the other man, his kindness, and warmth reaching out and embracing everything and everything in his path. The realization had felt like a punch to the gut. _Taekwoon was in love_. He was in love and couldn't take it back. He was in love and had made a _mistake_.  
Taekwoon had jumped up, knocking the cat off of his lap and run out of the cafe.  
He didn't look back.

////////////////

Taekwoon had avoided Earth at all costs, not wanting to see the Hakyeon. He wasn't in love, he couldn't be. He wouldn't be. It was only when he had fallen while opening a moon flower, his energy seemingly completely drained by the simple action at the end of his nightly routine that he realized just how much he needed Hakyeon, just how much he had truly depended on the sun spirit and just how much energy he had given him.  
He made the decision that day to see Hakyeon again. 

///////////////

They had agreed to meet in a garden, a public garden in Barcelona where the trees and flowers made the light seem almost unreal the last time they had talked. Taekwoon was unsure if Hakyeon would be there if he had given up or not. He ordered a tea from a street vendor, sitting on a bench as he scanned the few people in the garden for Hakyeon. Eventually, he saw the other. His usually burnt honey skin was had a greyish tinge and he looked tired, almost as worse for wear a Taekwoon himself. When their eyes met, Taekwoon felt butterflies burst to life in his stomach. Hakyeon gave him his signature smile and fuck, Taekwoon was so in love.  
"Hey," Was all Hakyeon had said when he had sat down, and Taekwoon could already feel tears pricking at his eyes.  
"H-hey," He replied, fingers curling in his sweater. "I owe you and explanation."  
"You owe me nothing, Taek." The nickname made Taekwoon melt, his tears threatening to spill over right there.  
"Yes, I do. I need to get this off my chest," He replied, grateful for Hakyeon's silence. "I-I'm in love with you," he blurted, not looking at the other man for a reaction. "I-I made a mistake, I got too close, I didn't m-mean to, it just happened. I know it's a m-mistake a-and that I'm being stupid and this will never work, b-but," Taekwoon took a deep breath, wiping at his tears as he hiccuped out "I love you."  
Suddenly, he felt arms around him. He felt warmth envelop him and smelled the tinge of citrus scent that always clung to Hakyeon's clothes. 'I love you too, Kitty. I love you, and you're not stupid," He said, and Taekwoon felt his heart freeze, thousands of emotions overwhelming him at once, causing him to grip onto the material of Hakyeon's shirt tighter as more tears spilled from his eyes onto Hakyeon's chest. "I don't plan to make the same mistakes my predecessor did. I love spending these days with you, and this is enough for me. You are always enough. We can do anything you wish, Taek." Hakyeon finished his voice rumbling in his chest.  
"I-I'd like that. I want to spend these days with you, I want to love you, I want to hold you, I want- I want,"  
"I'll give you anything you want, all that and more."  
"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Aah thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! If you want to, follow me on twitter (seoseouls) or add me on snapchat (nearlywiitches) !


End file.
